Dental x-rays have proven to be very useful in diagnosing various types of dental defects and diseases. For instance, such x-rays have been useful in locating hidden carries, diseased teeth roots and the like. Indeed through the use of such x-rays dentists have been able to determine the position of nonerupted teeth located within the jaw bone.
Normally these x-rays are taken by the dentist in his office and then used to determine the subsequent treatment that should be given in the same office. In such cases the original x-ray film that is usually in the form of a nonenlarged negative is all that is necessary. However, it is not unusual for there to be a need for at least one additional copy of the x-ray negative for diagnostic purposes. For instance, such a copy may be required by the patient's insurance company to document or confirm the dentist's diagnosis. In addition, it is not unusual to have a need to transmit a copy of an x-ray negative to another dentist. The duplication of such x-ray negatives requires expensive equipment and is time consuming and inconvenient. In addition, it usually is necessary to remove the original negative from the dentist's office for this to be accomplished and this can result in the original x-ray negative being mislayed or lost.
Consequently, a definite need exists to be able to inexpensively duplicate dental x-ray negatives and the like. It would also be desirable for this to be accomplished in the dentist's office so that the original x-ray negative could remain in his office and be available for use. In addition, a need exists for the dentist to be able to readily transmit a copy of this x-ray negative to a person that may be located some distance from his office.
The well known and extensively used electrostatic type copiers such as those identified by the trademark Xerox are very good at copying such items as typed pages and the like where the background is predominately light and there is a rather sharp distinction between the light background and the typed or printed letters. However, when one attempts to copy some picture or the like that has a dark background or where the background is not predominantly white the copy is usually very poor. This is also the case where there is no sharp distinction between adjacent portions of the picture or the like. These adverse characteristics of such electrostatic type copiers make them unsuitable for copying pictures and the like for medical or dental diagnositc purposes. In particular, they are not suitable for copying dental x-ray negatives for diagnostic purposes since usable dental x-ray negatives or copies of the same must show clear and sharp images. It is unfortunate that the electrostatic copier cannot copy x-ray negatives for dental diagnostic purposes since such copiers are usually located in or near most dental offices in the United States and hence they are readily available for use.
Recently an x-ray duplicator has been introduced that uses duplicating film that uses a wet system that must be processed in water with a fixer and a developer. The film for such a system is also very expensive. Consequently, such a system in inconvenient, expensive and difficult to use.
This invention satisfies the need to be able to inexpensively duplicate dental x-ray negatives and the like and allows this to be easily accomplished utilizing existing electrostatic copying equipment without the need to modify this equipment. Moreover, the quality of the copies produced is very good and the copies can be readily used for dental diagnostic and other purposes.